Cotton Candy Wheezbiz
by NileyQUEEN
Summary: Astoria Malfoy stumbles onto 11 year old Teddy Lupin lost in Diagon Alley, and since she was previously seconds away from a mental breakdown, she decides to confide in him. Together they share Cotton Candy Wheezbiz flavor ice cream and start the beginning of an unusual friendship.(One-Shot)(Epilogue complaint)


Astoria was a mess. She knew she should be happy, but fear and worry were much stronger emotions at the moment.

She has been in panic mode all week since Narcissa nonchalantly claimed that her morning sickness, and late period must mean she was pregnant. Astoria dismissed the idea immediately but after her mother-in law's insistence to make an appointment at any unknown hospital-given who they are, and the media frenzy this would invoke if news of a Malfoy heir might be on they way gets out-, she yielded. Not because her mother-in law still scared her or anything, pshh...

So Astoria set the appointment for Monday. She woke up at 8 am as usual, made breakfast for Draco as usual and kissed him goodbye as usual. In fact, her day had going so insistently normal that she almost forgot her doctors appointment, but she -unfortunately- remembered and got there on time. And now she was sitting in the waiting room waiting -as the room name indicated- for her result.

After a 20 minutes wait,a disgruntled Astoria received the results. With shaking hands she tore off the opening seal of the envelop. It was positive. She, Astoria Malfoy is pregnant.

Now don't think Astoria didn't want to be pregnant because she didn't love her husband or anything, quite the opposite in fact. She was worried Draco wasn't up for having a child, she herself wasn't sure she was ready for one. After the war ended , she and Draco were a mess ,but they found comfort in each other and picked themselves up. But she wasn't sure they reached a point where they were stable enough to raise a child. Never mind the fact that she doesn't have the slightest clue on how to take care of an infant. She knew of course Narcissa and her own mom would help her, but she cant depend on them to always be there, and Astoria didn't trust herself to not hurt the baby accidentally.

Other worries she had were about how people would treat her son. Would they judge him because of the mistakes his father made as a teenager? Would they assume he was evil because of that? She didn't want to bring a child into the world , if it didn't even stand a chance to make their own mistakes to be judged on.

In midst of her internal turmoil , she almost ran into a little boy with eccentric turquoise hair. She also noticed that he seemed to be acting nonchalant but his eyes where shifty and knew that he was panicking, much like her, but she assumed that his problems didn't involve nurturing a child and his husband possibly leaving him. Of course she could be wrong, who is she to judge,right?

She shook herself out of her internal reverie , and bent down to the boys level. "Hello, you don't happen to be lost, are you?" She asked him in a tentative manner since he seemed to be eyeing her suspiciously.

"No." he answered stubbornly."Just ...misplaced where my godfather and Aunt Ginny are." Teddy was cautious not to mention Uncle Harry's name, he noticed people got weird when he did.

"Of course, happens to the best of us. I'm Astoria by the way. Whats your name?" She realized by now that he was a metamorphmagus, as his hair just turned to a bright green color.

"I'm Teddy Lupin." He said shaking her extended hand.

His last name seemed familiar to Astoria but she just couldn't place it. "Well do you know your address, maybe we can owl someone to come get you?" He shook his head. "Hmm..well maybe we should just wait here, i'm sure they'll come find you. How about we get ice cream at Florean Fortescue's? , we could see them when they come from the tables outside."

"Alright, can we get Cotton Candy Wheezbiz flavour, its my favorite." He said getting excited.

"Hey that's mine too! and of course we can. Come on lets sit here." she gestured to a table at the front, hoping the kids guardians would easily spot him.

After they ordered their ice cream , Astoria asked Teddy what brought him to Diagon Alley today.

"Oh i'm getting my supplies for Hogwarts, i'm starting in a month." He answered giddily, getting quite comfortable to talking to this stranger,although he vaguely remembered grandma 'domy say something about stranger danger, but surely someone who bought him ice cream can't be dangerous. "What about you?, you seemed sad before."

And that's how Astoria found herself babbling her worries to an 11 year old, who seemed to be a wonderful listener. 15 minutes into their conversation, Astoria suddenly found a wand rudely thrust onto her face,interrupting her mid-speach.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my godson?" Harry Potter questioned , his eyes never leaving Astoria's, while his wife went to check up on teddy, with a black haired kid attached to her hip.

Suddenly Astoria's anger flared, only with her luck would she end up running into the Chosen One's godson, and even when she's doing them a favor they assume shes the bad guy, but before she can rant about his rudeness, a very familiar voice interrupted her.

"Potter, get your god damn wand away from my wife." Came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Astoria in her fit of anger did not notice Draco standing next to Harry at first.

"Well i wouldn't have to raise my wand at her if she didn't kidnap my godson" Harry said in the same bored tone, obviously attempting to sarcastically imitate her husband but failing to do so. None the less he lowered down his wand.

And at that Astoria remembered her anger. "I did not kidnap your godson, you imbecile. I was helping him because he was lost while you were busy floundering around with your wife!" then she turned to Draco before Harry had the chance to retaliate. "And you, what are you doing here?, I thought you were at work." She questioned quite loudly.

"I was at work" replied Draco irritatingly calmly," But then we got a call at the Auror office from a concerned citizen about a female Malfoy alone with 'The Great Harry Potter's' godson, and since i don't recall telling you to kidnap anyone as of late dear, I tagged alone with 'Not-So-Scarhead-Anymore' here." Draco said ever so sarcastically. "And we ran into Weaslette on our way, and she told us, Potter-Mini ran away, and she lost the other one while chasing him. Now your turn,explain."

Now everyone turned their attention to Astoria. Flushed from the unexpected attention, she began stuttering."W-well i was walking b-back from , and i was having a nervous breakdown, when i almost ran into t-teddy here, and he d-didn't know the address to his home so i suggested we wait while eating ice cream, and well one thing lead to the other, and I've been telling him my troubles for the past 15 minutes."She finished, then added as an after thought,"he's a marvelous listener by the way." Teddy -who was quietly eating his ice cream and sharing it with his god brother, James- beamed at that, then continued to eat his ice cream ignoring the adults, while Ginny Potter continued to fuss about him.

"Well you could have asked him our names and then you'd know and could have sent an owl to the office-" Astoria ignored the rest of Harry's rant and simply ate her ice cream and offered some to Ginny who was now very quite-after being assured that Teddy is alive and well-, still scared that she almost lost teddy.

As they munched away their delicious treat, Draco and Harry argued as they usually did whenever they were in each others presence. Suddenly Astoria blurted out "I'm pregnant." there was an awkward pause as they both stopped fighting. "I don't know thought you should know..." She trailed off and frowned when she realized her ice cream finished.

Draco snapped out of his shocked state. "You thought you should tell me, as if their was an option! I swear your gonna be the death of me Tori." He said angry but estatic. He was about to hug her when he realized something. "Wait ..no, Can i hug you? , Can i even be this close, Oh Salazar i'm gonna kill it before its even born." He said frantically and moved a couple of steps back, then looked at his wife. "What do i do?!"

"I don't know! This is why i was scared, oh my Merlin what if i'm hurting it right now? Am i supposed to sit a certain way?" At this point both Astoria and Draco were seconds away from hysterics, while Harry was standing there, stuck between being amused at his Auror partner and feeling awkward at being present at such a personal moment.

Ginny,however was feeling firmly amused, and decided to take pity on them before they implode of fear. "Astoria, you can sit whatever way you like, it doesn't hurt the baby, and Malfoy you can freaking touch your wife and hug her, but it might get difficult to do so when her stomach gets bigger. Now stop panicking, alright." Ginny said all of this calmly and with a slight smirk on her face, making them both feel quite silly.

"Oh. Yeah ..I- We knew that..erm we were just kidding?" Draco said but made it sound like a question."Well this has been marvelous , really. But we're gonna leave.."

"OH! since your not going back to work, can we go watch that muggle movie we saw the last time, the one that Johnny Depp is in?" Astoria asked using her best pouty face. Draco rolled his eyes acting annoyed, but knew he'd give her the world if she nagged just right.

"Wait, you.. -but I thought you hate muggles?" asked a bemused Harry. He thought Draco was still the same prejudiced prat he always was. Even though they've been Auror partners for 3 months now, Harry never even entertained the idea that Draco might have changed.

Draco scoffed. "People change Potter, its been 10 years and yes we can Tori, Potter here can finish up the rest of the paper work since he wrongly accused you of kidnapping his grandson because he's a prejudiced pillock."

Harry was just about to protest this presumptions demand when he saw Ginny shot him a sharp glare,he swallowed his retort,"Fine." he replied grudgingly.

Satisfied with this,Draco gingerly helped his wife up and together they left, but not before Astoria gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek and told him to take care, and thanked Ginny.

The next day at work, Harry decided to be civil with Draco, because if he really changed then he had no reason to treat him unjustly, he wanted to leave the past behind them both. Draco noticed Harry's different treatment and scoffed, it was about time that dunderhead grew up.

But as the days went on, Harry and Draco's civil treatment, turned into friendly acquaintances , and then slowly they become friends, all in the duration of 5 months.

3 Months later Astoria gave birth after much guidance from Narcissa, her mother and Ginny- whom she surprisingly kept a friendship with after that strange day she met Teddy- to Scorpius Lucias Malfoy. She made Teddy his godfather, something he was ecstatic about.

The Malfoy and Potter family's sudden friendship was taken hard by the wizarding world but none took it harder than Ron Weasly,who saw it as an act of treason,and demanded death be sentenced to Harry and Gin immediately.

But after a few threats from his lovely wife and a bat boogey hex from his even lovelier sister, he grudgingly accepted the Malfoys. Plus it was nice to have some actual competition at chess, and Draco certainly was competition. Also he figured if his wife,Hermione could forgive him from the first time they all got together for dinner after what he used to call her, then he can forgive him too.

As for their children, well their story is for another time.

The end...

A/N: I am so sorry if this was terrible, i actually posted it a while ago but just re-read it, and saw how horrible it is so i tried editing it. It will probably be horrifying to me again in a couple months when i check it once more, but until then ...enjoy?


End file.
